Unwanted Temptation
by TheDreamChaser
Summary: The moment Lin laid her eyes on the Great Uniter, she knew that she isn't going to like her one bit. But the moment Kuvira laid her eyes on the chief, she knew that this is going to be an interesting game to play.


_**A/N: **Blame mad-hatter from Tumblr for getting me into this trashy, but lovely pairing. Obviously, this story is dedicated to this wonderful artist and I really do hope you like this. I feel like I didn't the characters justice and this isn't very good, but whatever. I tried, so enjoy this nonetheless! Other than that, you guys should definitely look at her art. They are all wonderful and very lovely. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own __Legend of Korra or any of the characters on here. _

* * *

><p>Lin glared darkly at the door, slumped against her seat with her arms crossed together while she drummed her fingers on her bicep slowly. Her younger sister, Suyin, had warned her of this woman not too long ago and hearing that this woman dares to break her sister's family apart angered her to no end especially since she was already making amends with Su; her sister doesn't need to go through this again.<p>

Her green eyes started to darken, feeling them started to narrow when she could hear footsteps coming closer and closer; along with a familiar voice and a deeper but feminine voice she did not recognize at all—but she doesn't need the familiarity of this guest that had come to visit, she already knew who this woman is.

Lin sat up, straightening her posture and folded her hands together neatly on the desk when she could hear Mako knocking tentatively on the door, hearing his voice muffled at the other end.

"Uh…chief…Kuvira is here to see you, ma'am," he said nervously, sensing that his boss has been in a bad mood as of late.

"Come in," Lin said through gritted teeth, her green eyes darkening a bit while she tried so hard not to crush the desk beneath her.

Tentatively, Mako opened the door with a slow squeak and quickly stepped to the side before standing very still when Kuvira stepped into the room with her hands behind her back and there was this certain look on this woman's face that made Lin suddenly nervous.

"It is finally nice to meet you, Chief Beifong," Kuvira said, holding her hand out for the older woman to shake while she gave her a kind smile but that very look she walked in here with did not disappear.

"Likewise," Lin muttered while hiding the nervous look on her face with a stoic expression, and wrinkling her nose at the sight of the younger woman's gloved hands. _'You're an earthbender, your hands are meant to get dirty.' _She thought to herself, reaching out and taking her hand to shake.

"I have heard many things about you," she added, harshly wrenching her hand out from her grasp.

"Good things, I suppose?" Kuvira said with a chuckle, tilting her head slightly.

"You have no idea," Lin said, hissing her words out while their gazes are now lock together in a staring contest for a moment before noticing that Mako was still standing by the door. "Don't you have an annoying prince to protect?!" She said, barking at him.

"I…but…_Bolin_…can't I just—"

"_Now!_"

"Y-Yes, sir—I mean ma'am!" Mako said, jumping backwards with a scared look on his face before he scrambled out of the door and closed it behind him before going on a long search for the wandering prince in the station.

"Why so harsh on that boy?" Kuvira asked while raising her eyebrow at the older woman as the smirk on her face became more notable. "He just wants to see his little—"

"Cut it to the chase, _Great Uniter_," Lin spat, cutting her off as she slammed her hands onto the desk. "What are you really doing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"The tales of your anger isn't as exaggerated as I thought it was going to be," she commented, taking a couple steps back, putting her hands behind her back when the older woman stepped around her desk and was suddenly towering over her. "This more _interesting_ than I thought it was going to be."

Lin stared at Kuvira with a bewilderment expression, confuse at where and what kind of games she was playing here before she slightly shook her head then going back to glare at her. "What are you doing here? Here to conqueror this place, the same to other places you've been too?" She said, poking her on the shoulder roughly.

"I have no interest in Republic City—_for now_," she said, slapping her hand away. "Beside…it would have been an easy task, I could have simply sent Raiko the paper to sign and I would be on my way to the next city in the matter of minutes—or he could just simply mail it back to me." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't get so cocky now," she said, shaking her head.

"Tell me," Kuvira said, observing her nails despite the fact that her hands are both covered in her clean white gloves. "How's your sister doing since the last time I saw her? I hope she's doing _well _now that I am going to marry her oldest son."

"You have a lot of nerve in you!" Lin yelled, feeling her eyes widening at the announcement and stomping her foot onto the ground which resulted a large crack under her steel-toed boot; this kind of reaction would have even made her mother scold at her inappropriate behavior. The older woman wishes that she, too, can restrain herself and the growing tension in the room was starting get too much for her as well.

"Do I now?" she said, finding herself poking and prodding at the woman's nerves, practically relishing the reaction she is getting out from the woman and finding herself staring at her lips longer than necessary. _'Hmm…I wonder…'_ She thought to herself, rubbing her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Yes," Lin stated, finding her face going nearer to the woman's as she started to list the things that were all wrong about her. "First, you quit the job you had in Zaofu after all what Su has given you—a home and everything you need to see fit for life, then I hear that most part of the Earth Kingdom is now under your control, finally I am hearing that you're going to marry my nephew—after breaking my sister's heart by taking her oldest son away?!"

"It's not like I'm going to stay at Zaofu forever…President Raiko personally asked me to bring back order in the Earth Kingdom, why should I go against the president's _generous_ offer he given me?" she said, biting down on her lower lip as the scars on the chief's cheeks looked oh-so tempting to trace right now but she didn't make her growing want known – at least – not just yet. "Besides, Bataar was the one who decided to come with me willingly; it was not my fault that he _fell_ in love with me." She stated.

"But are you in love with him?" Lin asked, her tone was void of any emotions but her expression was betraying her.

"I care for him," she answered her, found herself a bit surprise at the softness of her own tone for a moment.

"That does not answer my question," Lin commented, placing both hands on her hips.

"Not happy that I am going to be part of the family now?" she asked with a sighed and continues to stand up straight. "I think I would make a perfect addition to the Beifong family."

"Listen here, lady, I know what your true intentions really are here," Lin said warningly, bearing her face down closer to the woman. "Don't think you can come into _my_ city and expect us to submit and—_mmph!_" Lin felt her eyes widened at the feeling of soft lips upon hers, in fact, she even found herself to even move and break away from the kiss.

As soon as Kuvira pulled back, standing back down to her own two feet, Lin held her hand up and took a step back while wondering why this woman would even do such a thing to her. "What was that?" She asked, feeling her cheeks slowly turning pink.

"Something to think about…" Kuvira said, giving her a sensual look and leaned in closer to the point where their breaths are mingling with the other.

"Fuck you," Lin said and immediately backed away from her, knowing all too well of the look on her face.

"Oh I intend to," Kuvira said with her words holding more than just a promise while making her way out of the door. "I will see you at the coronation tomorrow." She smirked, opening the door and shut it behind her while giving a respectful nod to Mako.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you," she informed him.

"Whatever you say, ma'am," Mako said while quickly followed her down the hall, he and every officer in the building could practically hear Lin shouting at Kuvira and the firebender wonders what the woman had done to make his boss this mad.

xxx

Back in the office, Lin sat back down on her desk with a glass in her hand and groaned loudly as she gulped down the drink, ignoring how the liquor burned her throat. _'That woman…that damn woman…how dare she…' _She thought to herself, pouring herself another glass.

As angry as she is, Lin secretly admitted that she enjoyed the kiss thoroughly...and was ashamed of herself as well. She had been kissed numerous of times in the past but there was something within Kuvira's kiss that made Lin shuddered with uncertain _want_. Worse of all, Lin wanted to do nothing more than return the kiss of her own with equal passion if this _Great Uniter_ wanted to play this kind of game with her.

_'If I see her tomorrow, I'm going to fucking kill her,'_ she said to herself, staring at the amber-colored drink in her hand before gulping the entire thing in one go. And wishing that she could have just earthbended the woman all the way to Ba Sing Se.


End file.
